wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UNW PPV BIG SIX!: Destroyer Rumble
Destroyer Rumble is a PPV set on 10-16-12. Results/Matches Match 1 Slashranger4444 walks out. Slashranger, "Welcome to Destroyer Rumble! We have a big night to get through, and JDUDE and Hardycore have parts in it all!" He walks backstage and Jacob Makrin walks out with his title. Mr. Rich Money comes out. The match begins and Makrin is already sweating as he thinks about the night ahead of him. MRM takes the opportunity and hits a Richer than Gold. 1 2 NO! Makrin hits a Bow Down, but MRM reverses it into a Rich Money. 1 2 3! Slashranger comes out. SR, "Makrin, you've lost, but, later tonight, before your mtach with Ryder, YOU get another shot at the title. If you blow this, MRM's replacing you in the match with Ryder." Match 2 Sexay Girrl comes out. Sexay, "Slashranger, we Divas are sick of being humiliated by the so called, 'mature' Playmates on HWE. They saty they're mature because they aren't afraid to be nude on camera. So, tonight, we WILL show those PlayMates who's boss. God, 'mature'? Really?" She walks down to the ring, followed by Jamie Jamie, Mina, Kaity-Lynn, Horror Fan, and Makara. JDUDE, "Hold on ladies, that wasn't meant as an insult." Sexay, "Get him, guys." Mark Henry, Ezekiel Jackson, Big Show, and The Great Khali grab JDUDE and haul him to the back. More Divas come in, and they are Kelly Kelly, Miss Tessmacher, Karen Jarrett, Eve Torres, One Dirty B****, and Alicia Fox. Slashranger, "Ladies, I DO NOT ACCEPT hauling off JDUDE like that, who do you work for?" Sexay, "You." Angelina Love comes out. Slashranger, "Carry on." The bell rings and it's an all-out Strip Battle Royal, to be thrown over the top, you have to be stripped NUDE. Slashranger walks back out with Angelina on his arm. Slashranger, "Welcome, to the UNW Attitude Era." Everyone goes after Karen, because everyone hates her, and they almost immediately strip her and throw her out. Next to get singled out is Makara, and finally ODB. There are 9 left, and Alicia goes after Eve, Miss Tessmacher goes after Jamie Jamie, Kelly Kelly goes after Kaity-Lynn, Mina goes after Horror Fan, and Sexay is thrown out of the ring WITHOUT being stripped. Eve gets Alicia out, and Jamie reverses aa tackle from Kaity to get her out. The only people left are Eve, Jamie, Tessmacher, Kelly, Mina, Horror Fan, and Sexay. Sexay is still outside, while Jamie and Tessmacher are thrown out after interference from Khali. Jerry Lawler, "Obviously Khali didn't get his paycheck!" Eve and Kelly battle it out, with both of them stripped, and Mina throws Horror Fan out. Mina comes after Sexay, but Sexay gets her out by getting her Counted Out.Kelly gets Eve out, and its Sexay vs Kelly. Sexay kicks Kelly in the ass(Sorry bout the language), and starts Spanking her. After that, Sexay hits a Chick Kick, followed by a Hawt in Here, and finished by a So Sexay. Sexay throws Kelly over the ropes for the win. Sexay, "See? We're not as prissy as you 'PlayMates' say we are." Match 3 Kyle comes out with his WHC and IC titles, followed by John Findoma. John hits a Superkick on Kyle, and Kyle hits John with the title. All of a sudden, we hear the C.O.P.S. theme song hit, while Policemen come out with Slashranger. Slashranger, "Kyle, you've broken one of our laws here in the US. NEVER break the law, Katara." Kyle is handcuffed and brought backstage. Announcer, "And the winner, by forfeit, is, John Findoma!" Match 4 Jacob comes out, followed by MRM. MRM liesm on the ground, letting Makrin pin him. MRM, "Listen, you're lucky I let you pin me. I know how important this company is to you, so I'll let you fight Ryder, but trust me, I'll get that title." Match 5 Zack Ryder comes out with his White Fight Title. He is followed by Jacob Makrin. The bell rings and Zack is dominating Jacob because Jacob has fought twice before. Ryder hits a Zack Attack,m followed by a Rough Ryder. 1 2 3! Main Event The Rumble match starts with Kofi Kingston, Evan Bourne, The Rock, and Finlay. Rock hits a Rock Bottom and eliminates Finlay. 5,4,3,2,1! Special Guest Star Big Show comes in. Show eliminates Kofi, but Bourne and Rock team up and eliminate Show. 5-4-3-2-1! Great Khali comes in. 5-4-3-2-1! Mark Henry comes out. 5-4-3-2-1! Randy Orton comes out. Randy is attacking Henry, hitting a RKO and eliminating the World's Strongest man. Evan, Rock, and Randy team up to eliminate Khali. 5-4-3-2-1! Special Guest Entrant Jim Carrey enters. Jim is quickly eliminated by the Apex Predator. 5-4-3-2-1! CM Punk enters, and they wait for the next entrant. 5-4-3-2-1! Kyle Katara enters. They all team up on Katara. 5-4-3-2-1! Fake Sin Cara(Sin Cara Negro) comes in and helps Katara. 5-4-3-2-1! H011y enters to help out Sin Cara Negro and Kyle. 5-4-3-2-1! H4rdc0re enters to help out Sin Cara Negro, Kyle Katara, and H011y. 5-4-3-2-1! Man X comes in, and CM Punk eliminates Kyle Katara. Evan Bourne is eliminated by Sin Cara Negro. 5-4-3-2-1! Sin Cara Azul(Regular Sin Cara) comes in. Sin Cara Azul eliminates Sin Cara Negro and Man X. 5-4-3-2-1! I'm Better comes in. H011y eliminates The Rock, and CM Punk eliminates H4rdc0re. Randy and Punk team up to eliminate H011y. 5-4-3-2-1! Sheamus comes in. Sheamus eliminates I'm Better. 5-4-3-2-1! Jake Jamanki enters and eliminates Sin Cara Azul. 5-4-3-2-1! Arnold Schwarzenegger comes in and eliminates Sheamus and Jake Jamanki. CM Punk eliminates Arnold. 5-4-3-2-1! Rey Myserio comes in. Rey and Arnold battle it out until Randy eliminates both of them. 5-4-3-2-1! Wade Barrett comes in. 5-4-3-2-1! Christian comes in. 5-4-3-2-1! Special Entrant Edge comes in. 5-4-3-2-1! Cody Rhodes comes in. Edge and Punk eliminate Christian and Barrett. Randy fights it out with Rhodes. 5-4-3-2-1! Dolph Ziggler comes in. 5-4-3-2-1! David Otunga comes in. 5-4-3-2-1! Jack Swagger comes in. 5-4-3-2-1! Mason Ryan comes in. Mason eliminates Dolph and Swagger, but almost gets eliminated by Otunga. Randy finally eliminates Cody. 5-4-3-2-1! Alberto Del Rio comes in. 5-4-3-2-1! Mr. Ice comes in. Ice eliminates Otunga, but Del Rio eliminates Ice. 5-4-3-2-1! Special Guest Entrant HardycoreEnigma enters! Hardycore eliminates Edge and Del Rio. 5-4-3-2-1! Hulk Hogan enters. 5-4-3-2-1! Ric Flair enters. 5-4-3-2-1! Booker T enters. Hogan gets eliminated by Flair, and Hardycore eliminates Flair. Mason Ryan eliminates Del Rio, and Ryan is eliminated by Booker T. 5-4-3-2-1! Chris Humble comes in. 5-4-3-2-1! JDUDE comes in. 5-4-3-2-1! Skullbreaker comes in. 5-4-3-2-1! Skullfacer comes in. There is a big brawl, and the only people left are Hardycore, JDUDE, Skullbreaker, Skullfacer, Randy Orton, and CM Punk. 5-4-3-2-1! Jeff Hardy enters as the 40th and LAST ENTRANT. JDUDE and Hardycore are eliminated by Randy, Punk, and Facer. The only people left are Skullbreaker, Jeff Hardy, SkullFacer, Randy Orton, and CM Punk. SkullFacer is quickly eliminated by Skullbreaker. Skullbreaker eliminates CM Punk and Randy Orton. Jeff ccomes up behind him, but Teddy Long's music comes on. Teddy, "Hold on, playas. We use the Rumble matches a little differently here in the UNW. Jeff and Breaker, you are the two big winners, you two decide who goes after which title, say Jeff goes after UNW Title, and Breaker goes after the WHC. You also, however, get to choose the contenders for the IC Title, the US Title, and the UNW Tag Team Titles. Holla!" Jeff, "Me and Breaker have already decided, and we'll reveal our choices at the one and only UNW Event, UNSTOPPABLE!" The show goes off the air.